Talk:Martinez
Enterprise-D, Reoccuring Backround Nurse "Mendez" In many episodes of TNG, in the later years, when ever we're in sickbay, the three most reoccuring people are Doctor Crusher, Nurse Ogawa, and a man that appears to be of mexican decent. He's always in the backround, I don't think I've ever heard him talk or say more then a "Yes doctor". For some reason I associate the name "Nurse Mendez" with him, but I'm almost entirly sure that has no basis what so ever. Does anyone know the actor/character name of this person? Or at least know who I'm talking about? --AJHalliwell 20:26, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Just updated: Martinez. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:46, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) does anyone know if he was a lieutenant junior grade (as my research for the article suggested)? it looks from this pic he was possibly an ensign (meaning my erroneous LTJG notation should be altered/removed? -- Captain M.K.B. 04:42, 23 March 2006 (UTC) *How could this guy, who starts as a crewman get promoted to ensign? They're two separate rank structures and he'd need to go to Starfleet Academy to get a commission wouldn't he, which given the times he appeared as these ranks, there wasn't enough time. :*It's a complete mystery, but not the only one. --From Andoria with Love 20:12, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :**Who said it was necessary to go to Starfleet Academy? Nog was commissioned without completing Academy attendance, Wesley Crusher was also. Janice Rand got promoted from an enlisted rank to an officer also. :**These situations are not unheard of in the military -- an enlisted person who is commissioned as an officer is referred to as a "mustang" -- Captain M.K.B. 20:17, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Name of the actor **I found the name Michael Braveheart (who also appeared in Star Trek: Klingon Academy as "Extra 2") attached to Martinez on the net. Can anybody confirm this? --Jörg 18:45, 21 February 2006 (UTC) ***If we do clear this up, make a notation on the research policy or its talk page on how the research was carried out -- i feel it will be valuable in future expansions of MA's content. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:42, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ****I was finally able to verify the actor's name with Guy Vardaman, it is Michael Braveheart. --Jörg 14:09, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Memorable quotes relevance So what the hell I find 4 quotes, and all of them say "Yes, Doctor." ? Though I find this very funny, is there any relevance in listing the same sentence over and over? I guess it might be some kind of inside joke in that that's the only line he ever had, or that fandom made fun of him always saying that same line, but in that case it would probably better fit in the background section. Otherwise I see little point in the last three quotes :) -- Capricorn 17:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :It is simply a collection of the four times that the character said something (which is more than several of the other regular extras, like Guy Vardaman or Cameron ever said). I don't see a problem with listing the quotes like that. --Jörg 18:06, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Particularly when one considers Memory Alpha:Inform and entertain. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:41, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry If I sounded a little too disapproving in that note, I was just wondering if if he had more lines, then the article could perhaps benefit from a somewhat more diverse quote section. But if that were the only four lines he ever had, yeah that is funny, by all means keep it like it is -- Capricorn 19:16, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :I went through every episode of TNG and the movies to research his appearances and what he does/says in those episodes. Those two words are all he ever says, four times. ;-) --Jörg 19:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Gap in timeline Martinez is (apparently) not seen between and . I think the line should be removed that says "In 2371, he, like many of the Enterprise-D's crew, decided to continue serving under Captain Picard aboard the Enterprise-E." He could have remained with the crew the whole time, but there is nothing to say he didn't transfer and serve somewhere else between 2370 and 2373, like Worf of Beverly. -- Connor Cabal 14:27, 25 November 2007 (UTC)